Snowy Afternoon
by prongsridesagain
Summary: James Potter has finally gotten his first date with Lily...will all go as planned? James/Lily One-shot


"So how about here?"

"No."

"Here?"

"No."

"Madam Puddifoot's?"

"Merlin, no!" Lily said exasperatedly as he felt the frustration build in his shoulders.

Their first date was not going as he planned. He had wanted to sweep her off her feet and make her melt at how romantic he was. Though, after she said she didn't want to go to the Three Broomsticks, he had to come up with something new. Snow was beginning to fall around them as he waved at a few mates that were heading over to the Hog's Head.

Turning to look across at Lily, she was staring up at the snow as if she'd been waiting for it. Her deep emerald eyes seemed to sparkle as the snowflakes collected on her eyelashes and throughout her red hair. She looked gorgeous, slightly dusted with shimmering powder as she stuck out her tongue slowly to catch a stray flake. It gave him an idea.

"Stay here, will you? Don't leave, I promise I'll be right back," he put up his hands and grabbed her shoulders as if planting her into the ground. She kind of just looked at him oddly for a moment before he turned his back and ran.

Squeezing through the crowds, he made his way down the trail with a few looks back to see Lily still standing where he left her. Making his way into Honeydukes, he saw Sirius and Remus at the counter and made his way towards them. They both gave him odd looks when he approached, Sirius stuffing his face with treacle fudge.

"Are they still making that cocoa?" James asked, bending over with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Sirius leant over and hit his friend in the back a few times until he stood up and swatted him back.

"Yeah, they are. It's like pure Honeydukes Special," Remus said with a bright smile, a light brown cocoa mustache across his top lip.

"Ol' Moony has already had three, mate, you might want to grab some," Sirius teased, flicking Remus behind the ear before he pushed him back.

Leaving them there bickering like always, he got Mr. Flume's attention and ordered two big cups of chocolate. It only took a few minutes but it felt like everything was going extremely slow to the panicky Gryffindor. He knew if he didn't get back to her fast enough she'd leave him and his one chance would be ruined. As soon as the cups hit the counter he threw some knuts and sickles at the owner and ran out the door with his friends yelling words of encouragement.

"SHAG HER GOOD PRONGSY!"

At least, he took that as a special kind of encouragement. Running back up the road, he reached the spot where he had asked her to stay and she was gone. It was like a bubble full of air was expanding in his chest in panic as he searched around him like a lost child. About to start searching for her, he felt a tap on his back and jumped in surprise. Turning around, Lily was holding a laugh carefully behind her lips as he let out a deep sigh of relief.

"I thought you disappeared on me," he said, handing her one of the cocoas and tried to calm down. Nodding his head towards the path, they began walking again and made their way out of the village.

"I said I'd give this a shot, Potter, I wouldn't just run away like that," she smiled, blowing on her drink before letting out a small laugh. "Okay, maybe I would…but I didn't."

"Yeah, see, exactly! Anyway, come on, I think I finally figured something we can do," he took her gloved hand in his and was happy when she didn't pull away.

Walking up and away from everything, he began talking to her about things that he knew wouldn't lose him points. Class, books, and graduation were safe enough topics that he actually got some laughs out of her and she agreed on things. It was a whole new world out there for him, and he was reaping in the benefits happily. Getting to a place in the path he knew was going to get rough; he took her cocoa from her and set both cups in the snow.

"Nice place you've got here," she looked around them at the trees and wondered just what he was planning.

"We're going to have to climb up that way," he replied, pointing towards the woods behind him as she raised an eyebrow as if he was insane. "It's a bit rough but I'm sure you can do it."

"I'm wearing stockings Potter, I'm not –"

"You'll be fine, just trust me."

The way he looked at her was so sincere that she just let out a long sigh, shook her head, and then took his hand again. They began to climb up the hill, Lily's slipping and cursing every now and again making James grin like a mad man. Turning back to look at her once he saw her slip on a stick and fall on her butt and he couldn't help letting out a loud laugh.

"I want to go back; I don't want to climb this stupid hill anymore." She pouted, looking up at him from under the hair that had fallen into her face. He bit his tongue to keep from laughing more, squatting down and putting out his hand before she just slapped it away.

"Come on Lily, please. I've been planning this out for the last fifteen minutes," he got a smile out of her, though anger was still simmering behind her eyes. "If you don't like what I have in mind, I promise you can push me down the hill and then dump whatever was left of your cocoa on me."

"Well, if I get to do that…" she finally accepted his hand again, standing up and brushing off the back of her jacket. "You better be bruised and battered when we're done."

"I promise. I'll even try to break something."

Leading her the rest of the way up, they finally reached one of his favorite places in the world. It was a small overlook that had an amazing view of not only Hogsmeade but the Shrieking Shack. He had found this place years ago when he was running around as a stag looking for Remus when he got loose on a full moon. It was quiet up here, two large trees keeping it practically invisible to anyone below them.

Hoping he'd made a good decision by bringing her here, he took a chance and looked over to see her looking out over the grounds. She looked amazed, as if she couldn't believe that he knew this place existed or that he'd care to know this place existed. Turning back to James, she giggled a little before reaching up towards his hair.

"You've got a twig in your hair, James," she told him, her pretty pink lips lifting up into a smile. One of her hands pushed through his messy locks to pull out a stick and, painfully, a few of his hairs.

"Ow, watch it there Lily…don't need to make any clones of me I hope," he teased, rubbing the top of his head as she rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, I don't think anyone could take two James Potters."

Though she still acted irritated, her eyes didn't hold the same attitude. She looked happily at him, as if really enjoying herself and pleased that she came. It made his heart warm when she looked at him like that, as if she felt the same way about him that he had felt about her for so long.

"You sure? We'd be the life of every party and then you could boss the other one around and have more time to snog me," he joked as her cheeks turned red, making him delight in the fact that he could make her blush such a beautiful color.

"You are such a tosser," she pulled on his scarf all of a sudden, dragging him closer as she fixed it for him.

It was like the whole world died around them in that moment, the snow falling and keeping them in their own little bubble. Lily was looking up at him from under her eyelashes, her lips opened slightly in surprise as she finally _looked_ at James Potter. His own cheeks were red from the cold but she could tell some of it had to be from how close she was standing. It made her heart pick up in speed, his hands coming up to rest on her arms as she finished pulling his scarf tight.

"You look gorgeous, Lily, honestly."

"James, please –"

"I mean it. I know I've been an arse and that you've hated me since forever, but I'll always –"

"Shut it and kiss me already, Potter."

His eyes widened into large circles for a moment behind his glasses, Lily laughing at his reaction before she tugged on his scarf and brought his mouth down to hers. It was a careful kiss, soft against her mouth and surprisingly warm. He tasted of chocolate and mint; his arms wrapping around her and making her feel safe and happy. Two things she never thought she'd ever feel in his arms.

James couldn't believe he was finally kissing the fiery redhead, her body so warm and close to his that he could smell the lavender shampoo she always used. One of his hands couldn't help tangling into the curls at the end of her hair as he pulled back and looked down into her face. She was smiling more widely than he had ever seen and her eyes shone brightly up at him. Bending in again, he laid a butterfly kiss across her cheek and apologized when his glasses scratched against her nose.

"Bloody stupid things," he swore, pushing them back up his nose when they separated.

"I've always liked them."

"Really?"

"Yeah…made you appear more intelligent than you actually are."

"Thanks –hey! Wait a minute Evans!"

And with that, they ran back down the hill with her red hair flying behind her and both of them laughing loud within the quiet trees. It would be something neither of them would ever forget, the smells, the sights, the feelings they had. They'd both always remember their first kiss, and they'd both always remember the love they felt for each other.


End file.
